Eve
"The Goddess of Sin" Eve Biography Evelyn Monroe was born to hotel chain mogul Augustus Monroe and his wife, Betty while on holiday in Milan, Italy. She was the oldest of two daughters. Her sister, Ashley, was twelve years younger. While Evelyn enjoyed a childhood of wealth and privilege, her behavioral problems caused her to become a social outcast. Evelyn also became obsessed with witchcraft and the occult at an early age. As a child she often projected an "alter ego" of a witch. Concerned, her parents sought te help of the best psychologists money could buy. Upon extensive psycho-analysis, it was discovered that Evelyn suffered from Antisocial Personality Disorder, a mental illness that effects the "individual's impulsive behavior, disregard for social norms, and indifference to the rights and feelings of others." Through treatment and medication, the Monroes believed that their daughter was cured and they managed to keep the prying eyes of the media from becoming aware of their daughter's mental illness. Evelyn excelled in academics and was accepted into Harvard School of Business. It was during this time that she met Ethan Black. Once Evelyn fell under the spell of "The Dark Lord", whatever progress was made to cure her mental illness was undone. Obviously her relationship with Black clashed with her strict Protestant upbringing. After seeing Black for some time, Evelyn dropped out of college and moved into the Black Towers. This move further upset her family. They finally threatened to write Evelyn out of the family business and eventually leave the entire Monroe Hotel fortune and the business itself to their other daughter, Ashley. Then tragedy struck. Augustus Monroe, his wife Betty and their twelve year old daughter, Ashley, were found brutally slain in their Manhattan penthouse. All three were mutilated beyond recognition and ritualistic symbols were painted throughout the dwelling in blood. The deaths left Evelyn as the sole heir to the Monroe Hotel fortune. It also left Evelyn as the prime suspect in the murders. Upon investigation by New York City Police Detectives, Evelyn's history of mental illness as well as her obsession with witchcraft and the occult became public knowledge. After several weeks of investigation, Evelyn was arrested and put on trial for three counts of first degree murder. During the trial, an unusual event occurred. Right before Ethan Black was to be indicted as a co-conspirator in the murders of the Monroe family, someone stepped forward and confessed to the crime. That man was Johnny Lee Scott, a career criminal in and out of the systems since he was a juvenal. Through his intimate knowledge of the details surrounding the crime, Scott convinced authorities that he was, in fact, the killer. It was later discovered that Scott was a long time follower of the Black Covenant. Many believe that Scott was convinced by Black to confess and was filled in on the details by Monroe in order to convince police that he was, in fact, the perpetrator. The confession worked and all charges were dropped against Evelyn Monroe. She then went on to collect her inheritance and the sold the Monroe Hotel chain to a competitor for 1.3 billion dollars. With her family out of the way and no business responsibilities, Evelyn Monroe became consumed by not only her mental instability but also her undying devotion to Ethan Black. Gone was the bright, attractive, Harvard educated heiress with a bright future named Evelyn Monroe. In her place was a dark, sinister and utterly insane beauty known simply as Eve. Her shyness replaced by an overt sexuality that she uses to her wicked advantage at any time. As she did when she was a child, Eve now projects the persona of witch and, in her demented mind, believes she possesses supernatural powers to cast spells upon those who oppose The Black Covenant. She is never seen without her charm, a ruby and emerald encrusted jeweled apple. The apple is the symbol of her biblical namesake and was a gift from Ethan Black to celebrate her "transformation." Eve believes that the apple is her supernatural link to the dark powers of the occult. Eve also goes by the moniker, "The Goddess of Sin", again in homage of her biblical namesake. Many say that now her twisted madness may eclipse the insanity of even Black himself. Eve has followed Ethan Black to Full Metal Wrestling and is by his side at all times. She is always willing to distract and interfere in order to give Black an unfair advantage and is even willing to sacrifice her own well being to ensure the Black is victorious. Most everyone who comes into contact with Eve quickly becomes frightened of her. She is prone to violence against anyone at anytime can only and be controlled by Black himself. Beautiful, intelligent and certifiably insane, Eve is the dark and twisted heart of The Black Covenant. Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers